1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to folded or compacted bags.
2) Description of Related Art
Thin film plastic bags, such as trash bags or packaging bags, may be made, for example, by extruding a continuous tube of high or low density polyethylene on a blown film extruding line. The tube may be heat sealed at bag-length intervals to form a bottom closure for each bag, and perforated between bags to create a top opening when a bag is separated from the tube. Such bags may be dispensed: 1) as a roll of sequentially connected bags from which bags are drawn and torn off, 2) individually from a holding container, or 3) from a pile or stack of joined bags.
However, such bags may be too bulky for some applications. For example, it may be desirable to provide a compact bag attached to a disposable product such as a disposable diaper or feminine hygiene product, to allow for convenient access to a bag in which to dispose such products after use.